Retour à Fondcombe
by Nham
Summary: Défi 62 du Poney Fringant : "la fin de Rivendell"


Défi n°62 du Poney Fringant sur le thème : "la fin de Rivendell"

* * *

Cossinia plia soigneusement sa couverture afin de l'attacher à son sac de voyage. Aucun départ officiel n'avait encore été envisagé, mais elle sentait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas à dormir une nuit de plus dans cette cité fantôme, sûre de ses conclusions. Elle prit alors ses nombreux documents, sortit de sa tente et croisa le chemin d'Edouard, le botaniste.

« Bonjour, ma chère, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas assez, j'ai beaucoup travaillé hier soir, jusqu'à très tard, je crois. Mais c'est bien possible que ça vaille le coup », répondit-elle en hochant la tête avec un air exagérément sérieux.

« Et bien vous avez éveillé ma curiosité. Dépêchons-nous, sinon ils vont commencer sans nous ! »

Edouard attrapa le bras de Cossinia et fit accélérer le pas de la petite dame qui tenait fort ses documents contre sa poitrine. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas bien grande, mais à côté de ce grand bonhomme, elle était tout à fait ridicule à trottiner ainsi. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, lui avait apparemment le privilège d'être très bien conservé pour son grand âge – quelle injustice. Ils arrivèrent alors rapidement à la tente principale et Edouard lâcha sa collègue en riant. Cossinia leva la tête dans sa direction en plissant les yeux.

« Vous. Vous n'êtes pas marrant du tout. Mais alors pas du tout du tout… »

Elle pénétra alors dans la tente tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu une seule feuille dans la course. Et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde était déjà présent. Les joues un peu rouges, elle s'assit à sa place et posa ses documents devant elle en une pile peu stable. C'était à Siegfried Ekenskölde, le géologue, que revenait cette semaine le rôle de président de séance.

« Bien, » dit-il, « d'abord bonjour à tou... »

« Moi ! » Cossinia levait haut son bras droit, le corps en avant et les fesses au moins dix centimètres au-dessus de sa chaise. « Moi ! Moi ! »

Siegfried leva les yeux au ciel. Arthur se dit que vraiment, elle était tout à fait ridicule à se comporter ainsi comme une enfant à son âge. Edouard, lui, ricanait dans son coin comme à son habitude. Et les autres, et bien, ils faisaient plus ou moins semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

« Moi ! » insista-t-elle. « J'ai quelque chose. Peut-être bien la clef de l'histoire, même. »

Siegfried fit un tour de table du regard.

« J'imagine que personne n'a mieux que ça, de toute façon, » dit-il alors que ses collègues détournaient les yeux pour la plupart. « Alors nous vous écoutons, madame Browncurl. »

« Merci. Je tâcherai d'être brève. »

Elle prit tout de même le temps avant de parler de placer des feuilles de papier au milieu de la table. Et ce qui ressemblait tout d'abord à des feuilles de brouillon étalées au hasard gagna peu à peu en cohérence. On comprit ainsi qu'il s'agissait en fait de compte-rendus d'assemblées précédentes, et que Cossinia s'en servait pour former un plan, celui de la cité. Elle avait même placé des livres sous certaines feuilles pour représenter au mieux les étages. Les mains sur les hanches, un air satisfait, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Voici la cité telle qu'on la connaît aujourd'hui. On peut dire que les fouilles ont bien avancé depuis que votre compatriote a découvert la première salle, professeur Ekenskölde. Bon, de toute façon, je vais pas vous refaire toute l'histoire, si vous avez pas trop dormi lors de ces six derniers mois, vous ne serez pas perdus. Très bien, je commence. » Cossinia Browncurl prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Ici ! Ici ! Ici et ici ! On a découvert très tôt des traces de combat, que notre collègue historien a estimées 'contemporaines' à la création de l'ancien calendrier. À deux, trois décennies près, bien entendu. »

« Bien entendu, » lui répondit Paul, l'historien.

« Ensuite ! L'étude des lieux supposés de résidence nous a appris que la disparition des habitants a été rapide et brutale. Rappelez-vous, tout le monde était plus ou moins d'accord là-dessus il y a deux mois... »

Cossinia synthétisa ainsi avec soin chaque compte-rendu en relation avec le lieu auquel il était rattaché. Et même si les autres membres de l'équipe multidisciplinaire internationale ne semblaient pas encore comprendre où elle voulait en venir, elle poursuivait sa propre logique en soutenant un débit de parole très rapide.

« ...cinquantaine de mètres de longs. Ni plus, ni moins. Vous vous rendez compte ? Encore une fois, je ne peux pas croire à une coïncidence. Ensuite ! Revenons à l'étude des sédiments, mais celle du botaniste machin cette fois : si je reprends mes notes, on parle bien ici de _corruption_! »

« Écoutez, » dit le botaniste, « je crois que vous ne comprenez pas le terme dans le bon contexte, mais… Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Edouard. »

Cossinia Browncurl leva la tête d'un coup et lui souffla violemment au visage en remuant les feuilles qu'elle avait dans les mains : « Kssiiiii ! » Elle reposa les mains sur la table et s'arrêta deux secondes.

« Je pense que vous avez compris à présent où je veux en venir. Le début de la fin, ou peu importe comment vous appelez ce moment pivot, n'est pas, pour moi, dû aux combats. _Tintintin_! Ça m'est venu d'un coup : ' _et si…_ ?', ' _et si nos esprits étaient trop fermés pour envisager une réalité qui nous serait totalement farfelue_ ?' Et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai relu un des premiers compte-rendus, quand on a parlé de la petite stèle au deuxième. D'ailleurs, j'attire votre attention sur la position de la stèle sur le plan reproduit ici : en plein milieu. _Woaaaah_! N'est-ce pas ? Et ce qui m'intéresse alors maintenant, c'est la description qui en a été faite, écoutez bien. » Avec le bout de son index, elle parcourut doucement les lignes avant de tomber sur le passage souhaité.

« … 'trente centimètres environ'… blablabla… 'technique classique'… blablabla… Ah ! Nous-y voilà : 'Description de la tâche : ronde, trente-cinq millimètres de diamètre, avec un trou au milieu comme pour passer un doigt.' Alors, si l'on passe sur la faible rigueur scientifique de ceci, » dit-elle en fusillant du regard Al, l'auteur de ladite description, « j'en arrive à mon hypothèse : cette tâche est celle d'un anneau. Un anneau comme celui des légendes locales que vous connaissez au moins aussi bien que moi. Un anneau qui aurait le pouvoir destructeur qui répondrait à de nombreuses questions que nous nous posons depuis plusieurs mois. »

Paul Ando, l'un des deux historiens de l'équipe se leva alors brusquement.

« Arrêtons ces idioties. Même si l'on admettait l'existence d'une 'bague magique' – et pis quoi encore ? – je vous rappelle que j'ai personnellement et clairement post-daté cette tâche par rapport aux événements. »

« Et alors, » répondit Cossinia, « vous avez très bien pu vous tromper de quelques décennies. Ce serait pas la première fois... »

L'historien ne bougea pas d'un cil :

« C'est parfaitement ridicule. Vous êtes parfaitement ridicule. »

Cossinia Browncurl était vexée. Elle fit la moue une seconde, puis commença à loucher ostensiblement.

« _Vou zêtes barfait'men didicule… Ve mappell' Paul é ve fuis hiftorien… Deuuuuuuu…_ » se moqua-t-elle alors en en remuant la tête et les bras en l'air, laissant le reste de l'assemblée bouche bée.

La petite dame reprit alors une expression légèrement hautaine, ramassa ses feuilles et quitta la tente non sans lâcher aux autres avant de sortir : « Toute façon, moi je dis que j'ai raison. Et toc ! »


End file.
